Peace Under A Tree
by TheImpInTheNorth
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, The man who brought peace to the world. But 200 years later the shinobi fell on their selfish ways. Would another Boy Satoshi, and all the descendants of the noble clan of Konoha be enough to restore this peace? "Peace under an illusion is not true peace, it's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, my pal Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Name Is Satoshi!**

The sun was shinning this day.

The kind of brightness that could refuses anyone's eyes to open, continued to hit the small body of an 8 year old boy.

A man was standing in front of him with a kind smile, but his mouth bore no words of pity.

"I came after hearing words about a demon robbing corpse," He patted the boy on his head. "Would that be you?"

The man was tall with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore a maroon and white hat and haori over a full-length maroon and white gown.

"It's not a place for a rather cute demon like you," The man smiled. "Remember, this is a battlefield."

Battlefield...

The wide scenery right now in front of them wasn't a good sight for a child to be looking straight at.

Mountain of corpse as far as the eye can see.

There was not a single peaceful expression on their face. Distorted expressions of pain were hardened on all the bodies.

The boy let his onigiri fall on the ground, his hand pushing away the man's hand.

He took two kunai out from his pocket and readied himself to fight. The man in front of him smiled slightly.

"Did you also take that from a corpse?" He stared at the kunai coated with blood. "A single child stripping corpses to protect himself, is it?"

The boy glared at the adult, licking the corner of his mouth to take away a grain of rice.

"That's very impressive," The man said. "However, you no longer need those."

Someone wearing Konoha's forehead protector, a shinobi who seems to be from another country. The vast number of corpse covering the ground seemed to struggle against pain and sadness. It didn't matter what country they were from, they all had expressions filled with pain.

"You're a smart kid," The man looked at the kunai. "If you wish to learn how to properly use them... then come with me."

The boy looked up to the tall man retreating back surprised.

"From now on, you will swing those kunai." He continued to speak. "Not to cut away your weaknesses and protect yourself... but to protect your comrades and your very soul."

XxX

(4 years later)

A grey haired boy was sleeping, a tiny streak of drool rolled from his mouth. He was sitting in a chair supporting his face with his hand, his elbow on the desk in front of him.

"Satoshi," A voice called.

It was the professor standing in front of the black board, his face carrying an annoying expression. The man had dark eyes and long black hair which frames his face in three parts with the rest tied up in a messy ponytail completed with Konoha forehead protector.

He wore the standard attire of Konoha shinobi, which consisted of a green flak jacket that are simple chest-guards covering the torso and lower groin that come with clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a strap

across the waist. A red armband emblazoned with the Uzushiogakure symbol worn on his left arm.

"Hey, Satoshi!" He yelled, crushing the chalk in his hand.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, a surprised expression on his face.

"Huh? How did you suddenly get here, Ryo Sensei?" Satoshi said, carrying a bored expression.

A vein suddenly popped out on the teacher's forehead. "Now listen you idiot, the graduation test is tomorrow. This is no time to be not too worked up"

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders as he supported his chin with his hand. Ryo sensei closed his eyes, a y-shaped vein popping on his forehead.

"You fool! Stop taking thing too lightly!" Ryo sensei yelled, his face growing bigger. "You will stay after class to clean! Maybe it will teach you to not sleep in class."

Satoshi gulped saliva, as he started to sweat profusely. "S-Sensei do I really have to stay after class?!"

"Yes! Now back to class, as I was saying before that blockhead interrupted me the peace lasted for 200 years until Iwagakure declared war to Sunagakure. Now do any of you know the reason?" He asked his class.

No reply came from the students, so Ryo sensei answered.

"Between Iwagakure and Sunagakure is a land, west from Ishigakure which is not to be mistakenly identify as part of Iwagakure." Ryo sensei explained. "Both of hidden village claimed this land as their own which resulted to war."

"But sensei why did they not share it equally?" A green haired boy asked.

Ryo sensei smiled. "The reason is very simple. They wanted it because that land was filled with natural resources such as charcoal, crystals, gold and others things."

He held his finger. "Now the Nanadaime Tsuchikage was a very cunning man, do any of you know his name?"

"Suzu Kamizuru," A black haired girl with onyx eyes answered.

Ryo sensei nodded. "Yes, that's right Rin. Suzu Kamizuru is part of one of the ancient clan in Iwa, the Kamizuru were once very respected until they were repelled during an attack on Konoha by the Aburame clan."

"The Kamizuru clan was a clan of bee users, a sort of Aburame clan but obviously not as powerful," He explained. "Now on how they started war, it's very crafty plan. Suzu used one of his bee on a jonin of Iwa who was to be sent as emissary at Suna. Once he was there the venom of the bee killed him, and Iwa used this as an argument to declare war."

Ryo sensei was about to continue the lesson until the ring announcing the end of the class resounded, the students began to pack up their things and in a minute no one was left except a certain grey haired boy.

"Satoshi, I won't let you go home unless you clean that all up." He crossed his arms, and sat on his desk.

Satoshi sighed, and picked the sponge and began to clean the desks with an annoyed expression. Looking at the boy Ryo understood that the boy had no one waiting for him at home and suddenly felt sad for him.

"Satoshi..." Ryo said.

Satoshi stopped for a moment and asked. "What is it this time?"

"What I meant is that if you clean all that mess, I'll buy you barbecue tonight." The teacher said, scratching his face.

"Seriously?" Satoshi asked with a grin, and Ryo sensei nodded. "I'll finish in no time!"

XxX

Yakiniku Q was a large restaurant with wide windows, multiple green-seated booth. On each table a charcoal brazier is built on the center and is equipped tongs for cooking.

On one of these booth were sitting Ryo sensei and Satoshi, both eating their meats. Satoshi had a goofy grin plastered on his face after eating the meat and Ryo was looking at students as he ate quietly.

"Why did you always sleep during class?" Ryo sensei asked sighing heavily. "Don't you know that those lesson are important to a shinobi?"

Satoshi gulped another slice of meat, and answered. "Of course, I do." He drank his tea. "I know they earned he title of Hokage because they were the best ninja of their time. The greatest was Uzumaki Naruto, he was a hero who brought peace to the world."

"That doesn't explain why you sleep though," Ryo sensei sweatdropped.

"Well I sleep because.." Satoshi started.

Ryo sensei looked at his student intently, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"Because it bore me to death," Satoshi said with a bored expression.

Ryo sensei face faulted and fell off of his stool with a thud. Recovering from his fall, he quickly sat on his stool sighing.

"By the way, sensei, I have a favor to ask," Satoshi asked with a smile.

Ryo sensei rose his eyebrow, and asked. "You want another plate of meat?"

"No, can I pass the Graduation test last please?" Satoshi stared at his sensei with a grin.

Ryo sensei started laughing, and asked. "Why? Stressed? Huh?"

Satoshi shook his head, and with a bored expression replied. "No I just want to catch up the sleep I lost today."

Ryo sensei right eye twitched, and he replied. "No tomorrow you'll pass first."

"I'm really starting to dislike you!" Satoshi said with a fake smile. "Mister, another plate please!"

(The next day – Academy)

"We are now about to begin the graduation test," Ryo sensei explained, his eyes landing on a sleeping Satoshi. "When your name is called, proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the Bushin no Jutsu."

On the other classroom Ryo sensei and another sensei sat, this time it was Satoshi turn.

Satoshi looked at pile of forehead protector on the table next to his sensei, and took a deep breath. _'Come on, I can't disappoint the old man'_

 _'Hn. The_ _idiot_ _always sleep during class, the outcome is pretty obvious'_ Thought Shigetoki Dango, the other sensei in charge of the test. He had dark-coloured hair and wore glasses. He wore the standard attire of Konoha with a blue forehead protector in a bandanna style.

Satoshi started to perform the hand seals, starting with Ram then Snake and lastly Tiger. He infused his Chakra and yelled. "Bushin no Jutsu!"

With a puff of smoke a perfect copy of Satoshi appeared next to him, Shigetoki sensei rose from his chair slightly agape while with a bored expression the boy stared at him.

Ryo rose from his chair, and took a headband from the table. Stopping in front of Satoshi, he handed the forehead protector with a grin.

"You blockhead, if you were more focused in class you would have made more than one clone."

He felt warmth on top of his head. Looking up, Satoshi saw Ryo sensei's palm.

"I guess it's fine, congratulations... on your graduation." Ryo sensei said, smiling brightly.

Smiling, Satoshi replied. "Thanks sensei!"

After passing the graduation test, parents went to congratulate their children in front of the Academy. Some were blushing while pointing their headband to their parents, while others were hugging as they smiled happily.

Satoshi was sitting on a swing, looking at them. Lowering his gaze to the headband on his hand, he sighed.

He was so distracted that he didn't hear some boys whispering about him.

"Oi! How come Satoshi got a headband?!" A plump boy asked his friend.

The other boy shrugged his shoulders, and replied. "I don't know but him being a ninja is a joke! I mean the guy would sleep on his missions."

The plump started to laugh loudly at his friend joke. "Yeah, that moron will be the first ninja with 0% of success in his mission!"

Opening his eyes, Satoshi still stared at his headband. _'Ninja? Huh?'_ He squeezed the forehead protector and with a smile he tied up the headband around his head.

XxX

"Wake up, Ryo Sensei!" Someone yelled, as he knocked loudly at his door.

Opening his eyes, Ryo quickly ran and opened the door only to see Shigetoki sensei panting heavily.

"What's the matter?" Ryo asked, surprised.

The other chunnin approached him, and said. "Come to Hokage sama immediately!" He continued. "I heard that someone... tried to kill Hokage sama."

Ryo eyes widened. "Kill Hokage sama?!"

Satoshi was walking quietly, his hands on his pocket with a bored expression plastered on his face.

"Today was tiring, but I can't sleep," He said to no one. "I feel a lots of chakra moving around the village, some are weird."

He continued to walk until he came face to face with a jonin, the man's chakra seemed troubled and it made Satoshi frown.

"Why does a lot of weird chakra are moving around the village?" Satoshi was so troubled, that he said his sentence aloud without knowing.

The jonin in front of him frowned, _'How does he know? Don't tell me he's a sensor?! At this young age it's impossible!'_ Looking intently at the boy he feigned ignorance. "What?"

Satoshi regained his sense, and waved his hand. "Huh? Nothing."

The man rose his eyebrows, but decided to drop the matter. "Hurry up and go home, kid."

Satoshi nodded, and looked at the man who disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Something was off tonight, he could feel it.

Taking a deep breath, he started to walk to where Ryo sensei's home was quickly. Maybe he was wrong, but he had to confirm it.

In front of the Hokage tower, several jonin were waiting for orders. A man with a maroon and white haori was standing in front of them.

"Hokage sama! We can't forgive him!" One of the jonin shouted, tightening his fist.

The Hokage glanced at them with a serious expression, and ordered. "Yes. Bring him here at once!"

"Yes, sir!" They all replied, quickly jumping away to catch their target.

Ryo and Shigetoki were teaming up, as they were entrusted to research the south east part of the village. To cover more ground, they decide to separate until they found something. Jumping from tree to tree, Ryo continued to search for the assassin until he heard the sound of something hurrying toward him.

He turned his head and saw six shurikens hurrying at a great speed, taking out his kunai he quickly deflected them and jumped on the ground.

Hearing a sound behind him, and he quickly threw his kunai in its direction. A second later the sound of a kunai falling on the ground was heard.

Ryo quickly took out another kunai, and readied himself. He heard again a stiffing sound, but this time it was a Fuma shuriken. The moment the attack landed, in a puff of smoke a block of wood replaced Ryo's body.

"Kawarimi no Justsu? Huh?" A man slowly walked toward the block of wood with a smirk. "Ryo you can come out now, those tricks won't work on me!"

"I see now!" Ryo's voice resounded loudly. "I didn't think you would go that far, Shigetoki!"

Shigetoki chuckled, quickly took the Fuma shuriken out of the piece of wood and started spinning it waiting for Ryo.

Suddenly a wave of kunais hurried in his direction, spinning the Fuma Shuriken in front he deflected all the kunais. Ryo appeared behind him, and with great speed threw a spinning back kick.

Shigetoki let the Fuma shuriken fall on the ground, and quickled parred with his arm in x-shape form but under the pressure of the kick recoiled. Ryo was about to threw another but this time he was catch mid-air and lost balance, Shigetoki used his momentum and sent him crashing on a tree.

The man chuckled, and took his Fuma shuriken from the ground. Spinning it, he threw it in his direction. _'Huh? Is it the end?'_ Ryo thought, closing his eyes waiting for what was only a question of seconds.

The attack never landed, and Ryo slowly opened his eyes only to find Satoshi in front of him with a kunai on his hand.

"Satoshi?!" Ryo widened his eye. "This place is dangerous, you should run away!"

Shigetoki was also surprised, but after a time started to laugh like a madman. "Ah! It's truly a surprise! A wonderful surprise! Today I will have the pleasure to kill two blockhead!"

"Idiots in their idiotic way have their own idiotic pleasure," Satoshi whistled, as he took in the stupidity of the man in front if him.

Shigetoki looked angry, "Did you just call me idiot? I'm going to-"

"Shigetoki wait!" Shigetoki gaze fell on Ryon with an angry look, "Satoshi only a genin. This is between You and I."

Shigetoki bared his teeth, "You won't put much of challenge."

Ryo nodded, "I know. So what of it?" Seeing Shigetoki's confusion, he explained. "I'm a chunnin of Konoha, and this kid is one of my comrades."

Shigetoki chuckled, "So what? You'll die for the brat? You'll die anyway, at least I'll take pleasure from killing this moron."

Ryo slowly stood back up, "He would never have been out here if he wasn't at least a great ninja with good gut feeling. Just with his gut he understood something was wrong."

Shigetoki picked up a kunai and readied himself, "I will allow you a quick death, so don't curse me in the after life Ryo sensei!"

Ryo followed Shigetoki gesture, and lounged at him with a kunai to end this fight.

XxX

The sound of a body hitting the ground sounded through Satoshi ears. "Ryo sensei... Damn it!"

Ryo senesei... How was he to know that the annoying sensei cared this much for him? From the sound of his speech earlier, Ryo sensei thought highly of him.

He knew Shigetoki would never allow him to run away.

Satoshi's kunai fell on the ground. His hands closed into fist, he yelled loudly. "What is happening to me?!"

Shigetoki Dango, chunin, stood in astonishment. Satoshi Hiroyuki, the blockhead of his class. He had just witnessed the boy in question change his arm into big trees to send him at the other side of the forest.

Satoshi stood over the moaning and astonished man glaring angrily. "You killed him... I will not hold back!"

He captured his former teacher in his branches, and started to pummel him on the ground until the man passed out.

Satoshi retreated back, his arm becoming normal again and felt his leg gives away. Falling on the ground with a thud, he rested and quickly stood up.

"What is this feeling? I feel stronger... like I didn't fight at all." Satoshi looked at Ryo sensei and saw sitting against a tree.

"You beat him, Satoshi." Ryo sensei smiled and called Satoshi over to him.

Satoshi raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Ryo let out a short laugh, 'This book saved me, but I have spend to much chakra so I passed out."

Satoshi headed past him toward his house. "Then I'm going home, I don't have much time until the orientation."

Ryo sensei grinned at him, "Then let's go home."

* * *

 **What do you think? I made Satoshi get Mokuton, but keep in mind that he has to adjust himself so it don't come out when he get mad.**

 **He doesn't have a purpose for now, so he's attitude might seems like he don't care to be a ninja or not. But I'll hope to bring in some character development for him to actually become a great shinobi.**

 **Review, because it makes the story better. Tomorrow I might not be busy so I'll try to drop another chapter.**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, truly a shame... guess it's life.

 **Chapter 2: The Buffoon**

* * *

Satosho awoke with a yawn, "Today's the orientation... I can't be late or Ryo Sensei's gonna nag me all day." The previous night Satoshi had exhausted himself beating the crap out of his previous sensei.

Satoshi got up from his bed and went in his living room, getting a glass of juice he started drinking while scratching his hair lazily.

His gaze moved to the clock hanging on the wall, and Satoshi woke up instantly. He spilled all the juice on the floor, his eyes widening _'Crap... I'm late!'_ He thought sweating.

Satoshi dressed quickly, his attire consisted of a simple white suit of clothing with light blue trimmings and a hood, and a pair of black pants. Satoshi immediately made for the door, and started to tun to the academy.

As he entered the classroom, he saw that all the students were already here waiting for their jonin instructor to come pick them. As he was about to sit on his chair, he heard a the sound of a chalk being crushed.

Satoshi took note of Ryo sensei, "What's going on sensei?"

Ryo sensei started to walk toward him, a vein popping out of his forehead. "Did you just come now?" His voice held a threatening tone as he looked at his former student.

Satoshi looked seriously at Ryo sensei, "No I was there all along sensei." He looked over to his classmate with a smile. "Right four eyes?"

His classmate deadpanned, "U-umm... Excuse me, Satoshi-san. You... were... late."

Satoshi frowned, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

His classmate sweat dropped, "Well... You were definitely late."

"What are you talking about?" Satoshi said with a frown, "I wasn't late."

His classmate looked at him awkwardly, "Well, you're... You're standing up and your chair is pushed against the desk, so please don't push yourself."

"I'm telling you I wasn't late." Satoshi said annoyed, "This is.. you know.. I got up, and pushed the chair. I definitely wasn't late."

"No.. but-"

"I'm telling you I wasn't late!" Satoshi shouted indignantly, "Do you really want me to be late that much? Fine, I got it! Let's just say I was late, even though I wasn't!"

His classmate sweatdropped, "No, you really were late."

"The one who was late is saying that he wasn't late," Satoshi crossed his arms. "So let's just say I wasn't late!"

"You just admitted it." His classmate said, sighing.

Satoshi patted him on the shoulder, "You know... you should... really... read the situation around you. Just let this one slip. Just pretend I wasn't late. It'll make me look bad."

He felt a dark aura coming from Ryo sensei, "Ah.. Damn..."

Satoshi looked up at Ryo sensei, whose face held a sinister smile. "Your first day as a ninja and you're late? Huh?"

Satoshi gave a big grin, "Huh? I thought we were still your cute little student."

Ryo sensei chuckled, "You sure know your way out of thing."

Satoshi waved, "Huh? I see."

Ryo sensei eyes twitched, "Idiot! Be more serious." His expression softened, "What on earth we'll make of you?"

Satoshi turned his attention to the top of the stairs where he heard a snort coming from Menma Uzumaki. Menma looked down down to his level with a superior smirk.

The boy had bright blue eyes, and spiky blond hair. He wore a black tee-shirt with white stripes, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors and dark short.

 _'Huh? Stupidity make you superior, it's stupid to avoid stupidity, in the end everyone is stupid. There's nothing you can do.'_ Thought Satoshi with a bored expression.

"What are you doing Satoshi?" He looked up to see a boy in a long sleeved black jacket with a black shirt underneath. On his cheeks were the facial markings of the Inuzuka clan. A brown puppy head popped out of his collar.

Satoshi looking up with a bored expression plastered on his face, "Huh?"

Jükö shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you here? Didn't you said that you wanted to lazy in your house reading manga all your life?"

Satoshi supported his chin with his hand, "Having no money is like having a sinus infection, you can't just ignore it because it'll not go."

Jükö broke down in laughter, "Man, I wish you'd be like Menma at least I would have funny rival."

"All I can do is to pursue one thing in front of me," Satoshi picked his nose. "I won't fight for a memorial stone, I'll fight for tomorrow's lunch."

"Sleeping is not a Jutsu, blockhead," One student shouted, engulfing the whole class in laughter.

"Forget his name, this guy's questioning his own existence." Satoshi fired back with a goofy grin.

"Attention class!" Ryo said, getting the attention of the class, "As of today, you're all official shinobi of the Leaf. As Konoha future, I expect of you to represent the village with the best of your ability." He paused, his gaze softening. "I'm very proud of each of you, and I wish you good life in the future."

He finished his speech, and quickly cleared his throat, "From here on you are going to be split in a squad of three, working on missions under a jounin instructor." He looked at his clipboard. "Now here's the assignment."

xXx

Ryo started calling off names on his clipboard, "Team 6 will be Nara Shigezane, Yamanaka Shou and Akimichi Chözu. Your jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Atsuko."

"Obviously," Chözu Akimichi said quietly.

Chözu was quiet boy, but prided himself on his physical strength. He had short spiky brown hair, and dark markings around his eyes. Being an Akimichi, he had a very robust build and traditional markings on his cheeks. He wore a white, short-sleeved haori over a light orange shirt. He also wore black short, and a forehead protector modeled to resemble a hat.

"As I thought, you and I are destined to be together, Shigezane chan," A lecherous grin came upon Shou's face.

Shou Yamanaka was tan-skinned and had blond, spiked hair. He wore a light brown short kimono with a black sash, grey pants and also wore black wristbands on his wrists.

"You're disgusting," Shigezane replied annoyed.

Shigezane was a beautiful girl, she had black hair pulled back in a twin bun locked by traditional hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. She also had fringes that covered her forehead protector. Her outfit consisted of a loose-fitting, cream hooded-jacket and olive navy pants.

"Team 9 will be Inuzuka Jükö, Hyuuga Mamoru and Aburame Ari. Sarutobi Dai as your jounin instructor." Ryo said as the three boys nodded in acknowledgment.

"Team 3 will be Hiroyuki Satoshi, Uzumaki Menma and Uchiha Rin with Kaji Igarashi." Ryo concluded with a smile. "Get together with you respective teammates, and wait for your instructor to come pick you up." Ryo glanced at Satoshi before leaving the classroom.

"Alright." Menma stood up, "So I got a weakling and a genius." He smiled, "Forget it! You're on my team Rin! As long as I got to fight you, I'm good."

Rin sighed, and rolled her eyes, "You're such a child. You talk of nothing but fighting.."

Uchiha Rin. A calm girl from Konoha's Uchiha Clan. her talents, knowledge and determination were considered by the teachers to be that of a prodigy seen only once in a generation.

Rin was a girl who was well-known for her beauty. She was slender, with fair skin, onyx eyes and black hair that reached her lower back. Rin's attire was a light white kimono-style blouse with red borders and cuffs with the Uchiha crest on the back, tied with a dark blue obi around her waist. She wore a pair of short cream shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots.

"Yeah, but why did they put that weakling on our team?" Menma asked, looking at Satoshi sleeping on his desk.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him, "The groups have been determined so that the strength of the team will be balanced. Look at team 9, an Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Aburame which means a good sense of smell, a great range of vision and insects as weapons."

"No way, Team 9 is that good?" Menma said in disbelief, "Hmm.. fighting them would be a blast." he smiled innocently.

On his desk, Satoshi's jaw almost dropped. _'Who would be excited to fight?! This guy is like a combo between a sweet kid and a psycho.'_

xXx

Inside a bar, a tall man with brown, shaggy hair and dark-red coloured eyes was sitting drinking sake. He wore Konoha's standard infantry clothing, and also fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

"Kaji! Your team is waiting!" A random shinobi appeared in front of him.

Kaji frowned, "Eh? Is it today?" He smiled. "It's fine anyway, being alone give them time to create bonds."

Seeing the man glaring at him intensely, he rose from his seat still smiling, "Fine, I'll go." He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Sir, you colleague said that you'll pay for him," An old man said smiling.

The shinobi widened his eyes in realization, Kaji Igarashi had played him today and left him to pay for his 4 bottle of sake.

"Damn you, KAJI IGARASHI!" He yelled.

Xxx

After all the jounin took their respective team, only Satoshi, Menma and Rin were left on the classroom. Only their instructor has yet to come, leaving Menma speaking restlessly about fighting.

Suddenly a tall man entered the classroom with his hands on his pocket. His face held a smug expression, and a selfish and narcissistic aura irradiated from him.

"Oh? Are you my new cute little students?" He said with an amused smile on his face, "Ara, let's do it simple. Introduce yourselves and what kind of shinobi you want to be." He pointed his finger toward Menma, "Alright, you go first."

"My name's Menma Uzumaki. And what kind of shinobi I want to be? Hmm?" He smiled innocently, "I don't know, and that's fine with me. I only see what's ahead, I want to become stronger than any other person."

Kaji chuckled lightly, "There's something disturbing about your eyes, kid..." He pointed at Rin, "Anyway, your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Rin, and as for what kind of shinobi I want to be.." She looked at the sky softly, "I want to become the best kuinochi ever, and eliminate war from this world."

"Trying to shoulder the burden all by yourself? Huh?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Nanadaime Hokage brought peace, yet it lasted only 200 years. You know why? Because it's human nature to be greedy."

When Kaji spoke those words, Rin unconsciusly closed her eyes. Her breathing was ragged. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. She gently pressed a hand to her chest and she stared hard at him.

"What's wrong?" Kaji sensei asked.

"This hell might have been the world in which I have to live, but I have no intention of sitting back and simply accept," She smiled gently. "I will change it."

Kaji's eyes widened, but he quickly composed himself. "Then good luck, kid." His gaze fell on Satoshi, "And finally, you."

Satoshi looked up, taking a moment to analyze the expression his sensei wore.

On the surface, Kaji sensei seemed to be shallow, self-absorbed and arrogant. He came off as a sort of cocky, it was clear this guy was infamous among his colleagues.

"My name's is Hiroyuki Satoshi," Satoshi said with a grin on his face. "I just want to be a regular shinobi."

Kaji broke into laughter after hearing that, "Well compared to your two teammates, you're just a kid."

Satoshi shrugged, "The best way to live a full life is to be a child, no matter your age."

Kaji watched him disapprovingly, "This way of thinking will get you killed, you know." He pointed at himself, "Anyway, starting today I'll be you jounin sensei. You'll take mission under me and I'll train you."

He smirked, "Tomorrow's first training, be at 7 am in front of 'Forty-Fourth Training Ground'." He turned to leave but stopped on his tracks, "Also bring with you your ninja gears and rest tonight, you'll need it."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the three teens with surprised expressions.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Satoshi tossed the question at his teammates.

Rin stared off at the outside of the window, a soft sigh escaping of her mouth. "Forty-Fourth Training Ground is a very dangerous place, filled with hordes of flora and fauna. Its serve as a testing ground for the survival and fighting skill of genin trying to become chûnin."

She turned toward the quietly listening Satoshi and continued softly, "He's going to test our skills tomorrow." She looked down, "It's going to be hard."

Uneasy, Satoshi stared at an excited Menma as he averted his eyes from her.

XxX

The next day.

Satoshi packed all of his gears with a frown. It wasn't that he was particularly afraid about the training itself. It was that he didn't know how to show his ability, the feeling that he wasn't at the same level as his teammates was why he felt uneasy. Kaji sensei would be more hard on him, long were gone the days at school where he could sleep without anyone bothering him.

He then started to walk toward the 44 Training Ground or 'Forest of Death' as the others called it. As he arrived, he saw that his other teammates were already there waiting for the teacher.

Menma pointed at him, and said, "Oh look Rin! Oi! sleeping boy, you actually showed up."

Without responding, Satoshi leaned against the fence. Rin gaze fell on him with a frown plastered on her face, apparently she didn't think that he would actually come today.

Unaware of her reaction, Satoshi reflected on how he could stay alive in this forest. Staying alive was his thing. He survived from being an orphan. A forest wasn't going to make him falter.

'If he drop us in there for five days, I could hide and eat the rest of some prey,' He found quickly a way but looking at his teammates, he felt ashamed. He wasn't alone this time, they were now his comrades and he couldn't let them die.

"Kid? Oi kid?" Their teacher called, and Satoshi quickly regained his sense and proceeded to the where his teammate were standing. "Here you are, you're okay?"

"I am."

"I guess you must be afraid." Kaji sensei laughed and put a hand on Satoshi's head, "I guess every kid would feel this way. Don't worry, you won't die if you apply everything you learn from the academy."

Satoshi shook his head, his teacher's hand still pressing down on it, "I'm not afraid, maybe it'll be actually fun. And life without fun is like ramen without noodles."

"Is it now?" Kaji asked, surprised.

Satoshi felt like that might be actually it, if the whole forest of death with giant snakes wasn't there.

"Well.. you know what they say, Even a buffoon can be courageous when needs be." Kaji's hand tousled Satoshi's hair.

"Quit it." He pushed the hand away.

Menma spoke next, "Sooooo what happens now?"

"Oh it's simple really." The jonin sensei smiled sweetly, "You're entering and you'll try to stay alive for the next five days."

"Five days? Huh?" Menma's eys narrowed, "Sounds like fun, but are we going to enter together?"

"No, you'll enter one after the other." He instructed, "Ah, and I add a new rule. Only one of you can come back, so that mean that only one of you can pass." He smiled, "So that mean that inside everything is an enemy, even your new teammates."

"So we can fight between each other, right?" A malicious look came over Menma's eyes.

Kaji sensei nodded, an innocent smile on his face, "Oh? Menma you seem to be very eager to enter now."

"Yes! This test will be fun!" Menma said, his voice clearly containing a sneer.

Kaji applauded, "Yes, that's the spirit Menma." He smiled, "Now, since you're so eager you're first to enter."

Menma entered the forest laughing, then after an hour it was Rin's turn to enter and finally Satoshi. Kaji stood outside with a smirk, his arms crossed.

"Now, let's see if you'll disappoint me like the others." He said.

XxX

Inside the forest, Satoshi was jumping from tree to tree with a focused expression. Only one of them could pass this test, and with the psychotic tendencies of Menma he knew that he wasn't safe.

They called him blockhead or whatever, but really, they just wanted to make him feel like it. They wanted to have someone that could comfort them in their own inadequacies. All Satoshi knew was surviving, so when he entered the academy he wanted to have a good and quiet life.

Satoshi had kunai hidden in his sleeves, and quite fortunately he had two of them there. There wasn't even any need for him to take a step. He could simply reach around to grab the kunai at his wrist, and send them flying through the air. Holes would be dug out of the skin of anything that could threaten him.

He didn't know if he could kill his teammates, they were more skilled than him. But he felt that even without that, he couldn't kill them. If he was to encounter them, it would better to avoid futile fighting. But he also had no intention of letting them hit him.

Two days later.

Satoshi was still alive, but he was hungry. When he was young he had the battlefield to loot for foods or something that could bought foods. There he was forced to hunt, but hunting would be dangerous because of the large animals that could smell blood.

So here he was, at the border of a river, drinking and trying to catch a fish. He succeeded twice but he needed, at least one more. Last night when he started to grill the fish he caught, he encountered one of the most largest bear he ever saw in his life.

Satoshi jumped away on a tree, and waited for an opening. As he saw the bear turning to leave, Satoshi launched the three kunai he held in both hands successfully hitting the neck of the bear.

Regaining his sense, Satoshi sighed. It's been almost three days and he didn't sleep at all. He was eager to end this stupid test and go home to sleep.

"Oh? I was wondering when I was going to find you."

His heart beat faster at the familiar voice he heard.

"I mean, we were send here to fight right? So why are you and Rin hiding? Huh?" He frowned.

"We don't want to fight." Satoshi clenched his fist, "You still don't get it?! Why should we fight?! Because you want to be the strongest? We're teammates now, so it means we're friends! If the three of us were to fight him, don't you think we could stand a chance?"

"Friends? Huh?" Menma chuckled, "He's a jounin, do you think we could win? It's no fun to fight only to lose! I want to keep winning. I must beat everyone in front of me!"

Menma grabbed a hold of his kunai hilts.

Satoshi stared at his teammates, his own arms hanging loosely at his sides. He didn't want to fight, so he intended to get through this with a substitution technique. The instant your switched out for a log, your opponent was surprised generating an opening.

He planned to do it when Menma thrust a kunai into Satoshi's body.

The two of them were watching every move the other made. A tense silence rolled down the forest.

"Stop it!" The shout of a girl shattered the quiet.

Rin appeared in front of Satoshi. With a hand on her tanto, she faced Menma. "I think the same as him. We shouldn't fight each other."

Menma frowned, surprised by the sudden development.

"I think that those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death." Even from behind, Satoshi could tell she was sincere, "Whoever does that is pathetic."

"Out of the way." Menma said, with a grim look, "You're next, anyway."

"I'm not moving." Rin took a fighting stance.

"Then you're going to be fir-" As he glared at Rin, the look on Menma face changed suddenly.

"Sharingan?" Menma muttered, surprised, _'Like I am now, I would lose..'_ He thought bitterly "I'm tired so I can't fight you today, don't worry I'll come back to win against your Sharingan." He turned, and jumped away.

Rin turned to face him, eyes burning a bright red. In the center of them, small circles floated up, with patterns like coma-shaped magatama jewels on them.

She reached out her right hand. "Let's be friends,"

Confused, Satoshi frowned.

She waited wordlessly until he pulled a hand out from his pocket and slowly lifted it up.

She grabbed onto his palm, "Thanks."

Satoshi smiled slightly.

XxX

"We should probably set camp here." Satoshi said, his finger pointing ahead of them.

A light of understanding flicked on in her eyes, "It's probably a good idea.."

As he watched her, laughter abruptly welled up, and exploded out of him.

Rin stared with wide eyes, "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just funny," Satoshi replied.

"Funny? What is funny?" She asked curtly.

"Sorry." Satoshi continued to laugh, "You don't have friends do you? People say that 'who are similar can be called friend', right?" He smiled at her, "Well, whatever. At any rate how do you think we can beat that excuse of a teacher?"

"Dunno..." She replied, looking at the sky.

This time, they both laughed. Even though no one had actually said anything funny, for some reason, the pair laughed together.

"Can you use the Sharingan against him?" Satoshi asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I think that if we attack him, at least one of us could learn his weakness." she said calmly, "After all, even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness."

"Do you have a plan? Satoshi asked, "If you want, I can be the decoy while you stay behind and analyze his movements with your Sharingan."

"I suppose it could work, but could you at least hold him a minute?" Rin demanded.

Satoshi eyes twitched, "Oi, oi do you think I'm weak like this tree?" He pointed his finger an old tree.

"It's fine, Satoshi." A smile played on Rin's face, "I don't think you're that weak."

"Alright then, gorilla girl." Satoshi said grinning, "I'm going to gather wood for the fire, and let's rest."

"Gorilla girl?" Rin asked, as she raised an eyebrow."

Satoshi nodded, "In this country, we don't call someone who can make a mad kid go away only with her eyes simply a girl. We call her a gorilla girl."

"You're awful," Rin smiled.

The next day.

They started to walk since the sun rose in the sky, and they were still no sign of the exit of the forest. Jumping on a tree, Rin started to climb without her hand to the top of the highest tree. She stayed there a minute, then quickly climbed down, landing softly on he ground beside Satoshi.

"We are almost there." She said pointing north, "If we walk in this direction, we should be there in an hour."

Satoshi nodded receiving the information. As they started to jump from tree to tree, they started to see the metal fence that indicated the enter of the forest. Speeding up, they quickly arrived in front of the gate, pushing the gate they were greeted by the sight of a Kaji sensei drinking sake sitting on a boulder.

"Ara, two of you?" He frowned, "I did say that only one of you could pass, no?"

Without a word, Rin jumped away effectively hiding herself while Satoshi stayed in front of Kaji.

"Oh? So you'll be the decoy? Huh?" Kaji sensei smirked, "Come on kid, if you sit and watch quietly, I will let you pass."

"She's my comrades-" He felt a pressure like he was being choked, but he desperately forced his throat to open enough to spit out the words, "I can't do anything alone, but that what drive us to work together... that's why we're a team, to make up for those flaws."

Like a rat under the watchful eyes of a snake, his body wouldn't move the way he wanted it to. Perhaps his instincts, sensing the difference between his level and those of his sensei, refused to let him fight.

Kaji came up beside him, and asked with a smirk, "Could you say what you said before one more time?"

"We're a team," Satoshi said, hoarsely.

'Move!' Satoshi ordered his body.

"Nrgh!" As the half ground escaped his mouth, Satoshi managed to move just his left arm. He punched at his sensei, bereft of even a kunai.

His fist slipped through the man's face, and came flying out the back of the man's head.

Kaji brought his arm toward Satoshi, and swung it downward.

The palm stopped inch from his face. The man looked up toward a tree, "I see.." He murmured, "Even you are going to play it like a team, Menma?"

As Satoshi stood there dumbfounded, two figures dropped from the sky above. He recognized his new teammate, Rin and Menma.

"You done yet?" Satoshi shoulders shot up, as if Menma's voice had awakened him from a dream.

"The thing you've been trying to punch is his genjutsu," Menma said, sighing.

"Wh-what..." Satoshi asked still in daze.

Rin came over to stand beside him, both of her eyes were a deep red, "It was a good plan."

"Did you catch his weakness?" He asked.

"Mm." Rin shook her head negatively.

"I'm sorry." Satoshi apologized, letting out a sight escape him.

"By the way, Are you really doing this?" A voice erupted from nowhere, "I'm sure, I did tell that only one of you could pass, yet here you are playing like a team."

In a flash, Kaji appeared in front of Menma and pivoted, with his ankle bent, he drove his right heel straight toward Menma. The boy was sent flying, but his body transformed mid air into a log.

Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Menma jumped out from inside the ground. He brandished his fist high in the air. Chakra filled his arm, covering it in faint blue flames.

Kaji seeing this jerked his body back, avoiding the fist and launched a kick at the boy. That didn't even take two seconds, from there he started running at Menma and quickly followed with a front kick. Menma immediately thrust his right arm out to block it.

Behind them Rin stood alone. Kunai tucked between her fingers, four in each hand, the eight kunai were her weapon of choice.

As she crouched down, she kicked at the ground as hard as she could. Her body danced into the air and flipped upside down. She held her arms to her chest, and then shot them out at the same side, and eight flashes rushed at the same direction.

Kaji pivoted himself with great speed, and Menma saw him quickly weaving sign.

" **Katon! H** **õ** **senka no Jutsu!** " Kaji shouted, a volley of small fireballs were sent flying at the kunai.

Rin stared at the flames and the kunai as they flung at each other, and flew off in some unexpected direction. Neither Rin nor Kaji sensei watched to see where they went. They were already leaping at each other. Their bodies collided but Kaji got to his feet and in position first and launched a kick at Rin, who was propped up on one knee.

"Uchiha Rin? I thought that you could at least avoid this kick." Kaji said, his laced with disappointment.

Rin smirked, "Oh? and who told you I was Rin?" In a puff of smoke, the girl changed into Satoshi.

Kaji widened his eyes, "Rin! It's your turn!"

The girl landed soundlessly on the ground, a smile pulling up her lips at the corners. Before Kaji could sense her aura and whirl around, the girl had a kunai at his throat.

"So you think that you won, huh?" Kaji said, sighing.

The body of the man started to transform into mud, and fell on the ground in puddle of mud. On a tree behind the three students, the body started to reform and mold itself back to its original shape.

" **Doton: Kage Bushin**?" Menma asked, as he crouched on his knees.

"Yeah." Kaji said with a laugh, "It's a good jutsu that unlike most clone techniques, can reform itself after being struck." He landed on the ground softly, looking at them in a pleased manner, "I guess you pass."

Satoshi looked at him with a confused look, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to see if for a rule you could kill your comrades." He looked at the sky, "Rules are primordial in this world, that's what difference ourselves from animals. But if it means killings your comrades, sometime you have to break those rules."

"I was right." Satoshi said yawning, "Are we done? Huh?"

Kaji raised an eyebrow, "Yeah.. you should go home and rest, meet me tomorrow at 8 a.m. we'll start our first mission as Team 3." With everything said, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Satoshi heaved a sigh, "Huh? Finally this is over."

"Hehe, it worked better than I thought." Menma smiled, "But I lost because of you, so tomorrow let's fight weakling-kun."

"Oi, what did you came to help us?" He asked, "And don't think I'm your rival, you circus freak!"

Menma turned to leave, but stopped on tracks, "I guess, I thought it would be more fun to beat the sensei." He began to walk away from the field, "See you tomorrow."

Rin smiled, "You did a good job today, Satoshi." And she jumped away in her own direction.

Satoshi just stood there, watching them both walk away before a smile crossed his face. "I guess being a shinobi isn't that bad.."

* * *

 **And that's all for today! A longer chapter this week, and I hope that I'll continue writing them this long.**

 **For the fight scene, I guess I find average, but I think I will improve myself because what make Naruto a good manga is his epic fight.**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and tell me what was good and bad because it help me improve my writing.**

 **Shunshin no Jutsu!**


End file.
